Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret room that can be accessed from the Map, Jet Pack Adventure and the Elite Spy Phone. Although it is a secret room, it is very popular amongst the places and is heavily advertised through the Penguin Times. The Iceberg is a block of ice out in the sea. The penguins that saw it from Jet Pack Adventure had named it the Ice hole. This room is currently the only secret room visible on the map, which means it is not marked with a cursor-over label. The Iceberg is seen in Mission 1, where you have to save the penguins with the life preserver shooter, and when you have rescued all penguins, talk with the green penguin and you will find out something about the two puffles. It is also seen in Mission 9 where you repair the rubber duck and attach one of the three tracking devices to it, then launch it into the water near the Iceberg. Tipping the Iceberg *In reality, icebergs can't tip. Ice Bergs are floating chunks of ice that have broken off glaciers. The visible bit of the Iceberg is the very small top of what is underneath. *A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in the Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Iceberg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be a ban for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg gets you banned!". Also, in Issue #151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that she did not know. *There is a story about tipping the Iceberg in the Book Room. *In the Secret Agent Mission 6, Herbert P. Bear explains that the Iceberg he was traveling on tipped at one point. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg will get you banned for tipping. This has made many penguins realize they shouldn't tip it. *A running gag in the PSA, Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg and them getting banned in Mission 9. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu. When it is used, one penguin is on one side of the Iceberg jumping on it and launches the other penguin off the Icehole *In the book "Star Reporter," one of your choices is to write an article about a party at the Iceberg. After you get there, a penguin says there was a picture of the Iceberg tipped; when you go looking for it, the photo ends up being destroyed. *During the April Fool's Party 2010 and April Fool's Party 2011, the Spinning Arrow Room said, "Did the Iceberg seem tippier than usual?" *On July 26th in 2010 a stamp was released. It was called the Berg Drill! stamp where if 30 penguins drill at the same time they earn the stamp. *There is a theory that tipping the iceberg gets you coins. *Club Penguin has made a jigsaw puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *Some people have proclaimed that they have tipped the Iceberg and posted it on YouTube, but have just put fake pictures in one of the pop-ups after they "tip" the Iceberg. The Block of Ice On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of small blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. A small block of ice collided with the Migrator, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, Rockhopper made the decision to row back to Rockhopper Island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the Beach. Parties *During the Christmas Parties, a small Christmas tree is there with different feat *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real bowl of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg becomes a ball pit. *During the Music Jams, The Club Penguin Band plays on the Iceberg. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, The tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *On certain occasions, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, The Iceberg is a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, Green Construction Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. Gallery File:Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. File:Iceberg puffle party 2009.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Puffle Party 2009 and 2010. File:Haha look at this funny club penguin iceberg picture.gif|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:Berg_aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools' Party 2010 File:Ff0918.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Fall Fair 2009 Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.13.50 PM.png|The Iceberg on map iceberg on halloween 2010.png|The Iceberg as a gigantic pumpkin in Halloween Party 2010,Halloween Party 2011 SKP03.jpeg|Iceberg during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Icebergstorm10.png|Iceberg during Rain Party 2010 Music jam 2011 iceberg with the penguin band.png|Iceberg During Music Jam 2011. Iceberg_ST.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day Party 2012 Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|Iceberg During Puffle Party 2012|link=http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/berg.swf Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *On the map, the Iceberg is right of Club Penguin, but on the Iceberg, it is left of it. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin Iceberg does not. Some penguins trying to tip the iceberg say that it moves. * Field-Op 14 and 40 was At The Iceberg. * it is impossible to tip the Iceberg, but while 30 Penguins or more will be drilling using any hard hat, the Berg Drill! stamp is obtained. * On a video Happy77 made there was a backwards text and if read normally it'd say "Under the Berg". * Somehow in the video, It suppose that the golden puffle is located right under the Ice Berg even though penguins try to sink it. *Some penguins who are tipping the Berg usually say this to the lazy penguins "Dance or drill just don't stand still!!!" Pins *Ice Block Pin *Golden Wheel Pin (via Aqua Grabber) *O-Berry Pin *Puffer Fish Pin *Seashell Pin *Water Pin *Gold Anchor Pin *Telescope Pin *Conch Shell Pin Sources and References SWF *Iceberg See also *Aqua Grabber. *AquaRescue!. the iceberg is also a place were you would NEVER find famous penguins Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Article